


This Isn't the End

by FiddleStixx



Category: Jackass (Movies) RPF, Viva La Bam RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Mpreg, Other, Secrets, be warned, might make you cry, shit happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleStixx/pseuds/FiddleStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Riley, tell me how I ended up with a giant pain in the ass like you again before you take off?” “Anything for you, Dad.” (Based on the song This Isn't The End - Owl City, without the suicide references.) [R.I.P Ryan Dunn 1977 - 2011]</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Isn't the End

“ **Dad, don’t. You know that looks creeps me out.** ” A redheaded 18 year old chuckled as another much older woman was putting on her makeup. “ **Nana can’t concentrate if I’m laughing.** ”  
  
“ **You know I can’t help it, baby.** ” A dark haired and heavily tattooed older man chuckled from the corner where he was drinking a beer, eyes misty as he watched her. He knew she could sense that.  
  
“ **Whatcha thinking about?** ” Her Nana had started on her hair so she could finally look at him. it was a rather important night, but she always had time to talk with her Dad. Plans be damned.  
  
“ **Just your Dad.** ” He chuckled sadly to her sighing afterwards while resting his face on his knee. “ **He would have been sitting here and not me.** ”  
  
“ **Oh no. He’d be pacing outside.** ” She smiled, not wanting to mess her face up with waterworks. “ **Freaking out was more his style.** ”  
  
“ **I guess so.** ” Her Dad nodded. “ **He’d think you were beautiful. Just like me right now.** ”  
  
“ **I know, I might visit him with Aamos on the way back.** ”  
  
“ **You remember, he’s only on loan to you. He’d better not try -** “  
  
“ **Dad, Jesus. He’s practically my brother, if he tried, I’d castrate him before sending him via flat shipping back to Uncle Ville.** ”  
  
“ **That’s my girl.** ” They both laughed, her shaking her head. “ **Dad would have loved this.** ”  
  
“ **Yeah…** ” He took another sip of his drink. “ **He'd be joining in.** ”  
  
“ **Yeah…** ” She sighed, a sad smile coming to her face as her Nana kissed her on the cheek and left. “ **Seems like only yesterday he was here, laughing at everything. It’s been years and it’s still pretty bad.** ”  
  
Her dad nodded solemnly before asking. “ **Riley, tell me how I ended up with a giant pain in the ass like you again before you take off?** ”  
  
She laughed at him, smiling. “ **Anything for you, Dad.** ”  
  
_Here we go again..._


End file.
